


A genuine mistake

by Shae_la_Hyene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Draco pulls someone in a wizard night-club. Of course he's Draco Malfoy, hated by the wizarding community as a whole, so he needs to glamour himself if he wants a chance to get into someone's pants and not be thrown out on the street with people spitting on him.The problem is, the guy was also glamoured, and Draco realizes he's fucking Harry Potter in the worse moment possible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	A genuine mistake

That guy had been eyeing him for a solid hour. Watching Draco dancing, grinding against strangers in that sweaty pool that was the club.  
So when Draco took a break to a drink and recharge, he went right next to him.  
He was more relaxed than the first times he did it. The wizard community as a whole hated him and that ugly tattoo on his arm, and it was a wizard club.  
But he was glamoured. At first it was hesitant, imperfect, and he was terrified that he’d let it slip without noticing, and got someone to recognize him.  
But no one ever did, and he managed to relax and just enjoy his nights there, and the guys he sometimes pulled in at the first hours of morning. His glamour not even slipping during sex, he was free to do just as he wished.  
“Like what you see ?” he asked the stranger with a smirk.  
The guy was small, his skin darker, warmer, than Draco’ and with dark hair and eyes. Kinda mysterious, and bulky. He was more or less Draco’s type, if a little bland.  
“You have a great ass,” came the answer, direct and simple. The guy leaned closer to whisper in Draco’s ear. “I want to get inside it.”  
Draco fought the blush spreading over his face and smiled. It was not a new thing in a cub like this one. It was the general mood and often expected. He came for it too.  
“Buy me a drink first,” he said looking straight into the man’s eyes.  
The still stranger but it would change soon, smiled too and nodded, indicating to the barman to give Draco whatever he wanted.  
Draco gulped his drink fast. He did want just a tiny bit more alcohol in his veins to do it but the grinding and dancing and the dirty words already got him hot and wanting.  
He would be an easy pull tonight, and he was fine with it.  
“Your place or mine ?” asked the guy simply upon seeing Draco’s glass empty.  
“Yours.”  
He never did that in the Manor. The house was already giving him creeps and was full of too many bad memories to be a place to have fun in. Plus any glamour would be useless if he brought guys back to his ancestral home.  
Rather than just taking his arm as Draco expected it, the man slid a hand in his tight jeans’ back pocket and grabbed the flesh here for anchoring. Draco laughed in surprise but didn’t protest.  
A quick Apparition, and they were in a small flat, and Draco was pushing his pull against the wall, taking his mouth in a filthy, drunk kiss.  
The man responded immediately, and eagerly, licking deep into Draco’s mouth. His other hand came to grip Draco’s ass, and he started to knead the flesh hard enough to bruise, sending shocks of arousal to Draco’s hardening cock.  
Pulling away, Draco went to his knees, undoing the jeans’ button and fly there.  
“What…” the man started, surprised.  
“Well you seemed so smug, I have to check you have the material to support your claim, see if it’s worth my time,” Draco said with a smirk.  
And it was. Once free from the boxers, his cock, even only half-hard, was thick and gorgeous. Maybe a little short. But if he knew how to use it properly, it was not a problem. Draco contemplated it two whole seconds before plunging it and taking it in his mouth completely, eliciting a surprised moan from his lover.  
He heard the unmistakable sound of a head hitting a wall hard, and smiled smugly, going back to swallow the length again, thicker now from the stimulation.  
Yeah, Draco was going to enjoy this immensely.  
Feeling playful, he moaned loudly around the cock, just to enjoy the reaction from its owner. Then he pulled out and went back up to face level. The eyes that looked at him then were full of want and ‘why did you stop’s.  
“Bed,” said Draco simply.  
The guy nodded and took his hand, leading them to his bedroom.  
Then he took Draco’s mouth again, and started to violently tearing Draco’s clothes off, and Draco let himself go pliant under the harsh touches. If he was that rough all through the night, Draco would have bruises to remind him of it for a while…  
As soon as he was naked, there was a hand back on his ass, and fingers brushing against his hole. Draco jerked in surprise. But once again he didn’t protest.  
He instead worked to even the field and get that guy out of his clothes.  
His lover pushed him on the mattress, bouncing a few times, and started to attack Draco’s ass. A finger breached in, and Draco gasped. The other hand was squeezing a cheek, almost painfully. This one was a biter, Draco thought right before the stranger gave him reason and bit hard on the other cheek.  
Draco whined when the bite went on, with no sign of stopping. At that, the guy let go and went to bite elsewhere, progressively leaning toward Draco’s hole.  
The first wipe of tongue was a shock if not a surprise, and it got Draco moaning loudly and shamelessly. He heard a muttered spell and then felt himself magically stretched and wet.  
He pushed back, trying to get more friction, trying to get that tongue in, but the man only chuckled and pulled back, attacking the other cheek and biting another mark into it.  
Draco growled in frustration and took the matter in his own hand.  
Quickly, he turned and grabbed the guy by his waist and pushed his back into the mattress for a change. Before he could sit or protest, Draco straddled his hips and pushed his wrists into the mattress next to his head.  
“If you’re only aiming for marking me as your property or some shite like that, we’re never gonna go anywhere,” he said with a smirk. “I suppose I have to do all the work myself, then.”  
He gave one last push on the wrists to indicate that they should stay there, and straightened himself lazily.  
“So bossy…” whispered the man, but his pupils only blown wider from it.  
Taking the thick cock in hand, Draco raised himself a little enough to impale himself on it, moaning all the way down.  
That stretching spell was a good one, Draco didn’t even have to bother with stopping to get used to the feeling. Immediately, he started bouncing on the man’s cock, picking up a rhythm quickly.  
He was probably looking ridiculous, but he tried not to think too much about. He wouldn’t see that guy again and it felt good.  
He was having fun, so he grinned. He didn’t regret his choice at all. Draco had the control over it, so it was him who found the good angle to make sure that thick cock pushed against his prostate with each thrust, and as he found it he cried out and slumped forward, his palms landing flat on the hairy chest beneath him.  
Moaning, he broke up his pace and did a few slower thrusts, just to enjoy fully the feeling inside him, and the man underneath him whined and then moaned too.  
He looked raptured by the sight of Draco riding his cock and somehow it felt good to be desired like that, even as he already got what he wanted, which was a thick cock up his ass.  
When he caught up his breath again, he picked up the pace and started riding again wildly, making the man groan and arch his back underneath him.  
“I’m… I’m close,” he moaned.  
Draco stopped all at once. He certainly wasn’t close himself and it wouldn’t do him great to try to ride a flaccid cock.  
He pulled out quickly, cursing himself internally, and circled his fingers at the base of the cock, preventing him from coming.  
The guy looked at him, betrayed.  
Draco put a finger across his lips to silence any protest.  
“You may be close but I’m not. I won’t leave there until I come, so you still have a job to do.”  
The man rolled his eyes.  
“Fine…” he said. “Come here.”  
He pulled on Draco’s ass until his crotch was flushed to his face, and it clicked in Draco’s brain a moment later that he meant for Draco to ride his face.  
Which was insane. And hot. So hot he couldn’t think and just did it, plunging his cock down the man’s throat, pleasantly surprised at the lack of gag reflex.  
He quickly lost any kind of control, overwhelmed by the sensations from fucking the man’s mouth. His eyes wouldn’t leave the sight of his cock quickly disappearing into his face, the pretty plump lips stretched around him.  
His own mouth was letting out a lot of sounds, mostly unchecked, and Draco should probably feel ashamed.  
He quickened his pace even more, fucking deep in the man’s throat, and grabbed an handful of hair. If the other was a biter, then Draco could at least be a little rough himself. Pulling hard on the hair, he kept the man’s head unmoving while he fucked his mouth hard. The man’s eyes were closed, his hands squeezing Draco’s ass, and he looked lost to it too.  
Enough apparently to drop his own glamour.  
Under Draco’s terrified gaze, the hair in his hand became thicker, more unruly, and that damned scar started to define itself back.  
“Potter !” he screamed, jerking back far away, but not nearly far enough. “You’re kidding me ?”  
That was a nightmare. That could only be a nightmare. Draco was gonna wake up soon.  
He dropped his own glamour, hoping that his horror would be at least a little shared by his childhood enemy.  
“Malfoy ?” Potter asked, startled.  
That was not the reaction that Draco was expecting. Not outraged enough. Not anything enough for that matter.  
Potter just looked sleepy and hazy and like he couldn’t be bothered by the fact that he was fucking Draco only minutes before.  
“That is… unexpected,” said Potter, Harry, eventually.  
“No kidding ?!” screamed Draco. “Why do you even glamour yourself ? Don’t tell me the fucking Savior can’t pull out as himself !”  
Harry snorted.  
“To have a normal life, why do you think ? Isn’t that why you do it too ?”  
Draco closed his eyes. Yes, he was right. But it was not the point !  
“Draco,” moaned Harry softly. “Come back.”  
Draco only looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
Harry just… didn’t seem to think there was any kind of problem in having Draco’s cock deep in his throat. And apparently, who they were changed nothing and he wanted to go back to fucking. For real.  
Draco was losing his mind and Harry was still… Harry. Careless and not thinking things any further than the present. This was insane !  
But, again, Harry didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to hate Draco for fucking his face without giving his real identity. In fact he didn’t seem to hate him at all.  
He really didn’t seem to care…  
“Please,” Harry moaned again.  
Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
He was still rock hard. Apparently as the news did destroyed his confidence, they did nothing for his arousal…  
Well, he thought, he’ll be damned.  
Slowly, prepared to flee if he ever regretted that decision, he walked back to the bed, letting Harry touch his legs as he went back to straddle him.  
His mouth opened slightly, Harry looked right in his eyes as he pulled apart Draco’s asscheeks, guiding him down on his cock again.  
Draco closed his own eyes, unable to process the sight, and threw his head back, trying to forget whose cock he was riding.  
The tension between them only added to their previous arousal, and soon they were both close. Harry was gripping hard on the flesh of Draco’s thigh, probably leaving hand-shaped bruises that would take days to fade. Their breathings became erratic, and Harry, that little bitch, started moaning Draco’s name from time to time, making Draco lose his grasp on his control, and on reality all together.  
He rode faster, crying out from the stimulation of his prostate.  
When he reached his climax, he stilled, Harry’s cock deep inside him, and his hands clawing at Harry’s wrists, leaving crescent marks on the fine skin.  
Harry groaned beneath him, but eventually he came too, spilling hard inside him, without Draco having to resume the fucking.  
Draco stayed just like that for a moment, his eyes still closed and still refusing to acknowledge the reality of him having sex with Harry fucking Potter, until his breath came back to almost normal.  
Then, silently, he pulled away, letting Harry’s cock slip out of him, and got up to retrieve his ravaged clothes. He had to get his wand out to fix some of them so he could actually have something on him.  
“What are you doing ?” asked Harry sleepily.  
“I’m leaving,” answered Draco harshly. “And we’ll never do that again, or even talk about it or acknowledge that anything happened between us in here. Am I clear ?”  
He turned to Harry, seeking assent, and got it, even as Harry looked a bit saddened by it.  
He put on his last shoe, not bothering to tie the laces, and apparated to the Manor. 

They did it again.  
Draco promised to himself that he wouldn’t, he lectured himself countless times.  
But when the week after that he saw the glamoured version of Harry in the same club and in that same fucking place on the bar, it only took him a nod to have Draco following him, wanton like a whore.  
They didn’t even apparated away, not going further than the club’s dirty bathroom.  
In an instant, Harry’s mouth was on his, and his hand to Draco’s crotch.  
Harry locked them in one of the stall, and removed Draco’s pants with a spell, preparing his hole at the same time.  
Then he took a hold of Draco’s thighs and hitch him up until his legs were wrapped around Harry’s waist.  
Harry’s attention was in marking Draco’s neck with bruises and bite marks, unsurprisingly, so it was Draco who freed Harry’s cock and moved them so he could impale himself on it, moaning all along.  
It was fast, and hard, almost impersonal, and it was what Draco had been craving all week long. His hands were either clutching Harry’s hair or the edge of the stall to hold himself up.  
Harry came first this time. The little early bloomer bastard.  
But then he went on his knees and took Draco’s cock down his throat, actually being active in it this time around, sucking and licking and pressing. He even added just enough teeth for Draco to come hard, filling Harry’s mouth and throat in a matter of minutes.  
Harry went back to his feet, grinning smugly, a drop of come in the corner of his lips.  
“Never doing that again, huh ?” he said cheekily.  
“Shut up,” answered Draco between heavy breaths.  
He pressed their mouths together, tangling their tongues to share Draco’s taste.  
Draco hated to admit that to himself.  
But he would probably let Harry fucking Potter have his way with him again if he asked…


End file.
